1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container of liquid seasonings with a stirring mechanism, more particularly one, which is relatively simple in structure, and convenient to use, and can form a sealed room when not used for preventing the contents from decaying too soon owing to contact with the atmosphere.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Different kinds of liquid seasonings sometimes have to be blended in cooking or dining to have a particular flavor for making the foods more delicious.
Referring to FIGS. 7, and 8, a conventional liquid seasoning container with a stirring mechanism for the contents includes a containing body 51, an upper connecting member 52, a supporting member 53, inner and outer transmission gears 54, and 55, an upper rotary disk 56, a detaining ring 57, and a stirring unit 58. The containing body 51 has an outlet 511 adjacent to an upper opening thereof for allowing liquid seasoning to be poured out from. The upper connecting member 52 is securely joined to the upper end of the containing body 51 to cover the opening. The supporting member 53 is fitted to the connecting member 52, and has an inner sleeve 531 substantially formed in the middle thereof, an outer sleeve 532 formed next to the inner sleeve 531, and an inner circular supporting portion (not numbered) around the sleeves 531, 532. The inner and outer transmission gears 54, and 55 respectively have shafts 541, and 551 formed thereon. The shafts 541, and 551 are turnably passed through the inner, and the outer sleeves 531, and 532 of the supporting member 53 respectively so that the transmission gears 54, and 55 engage each other. The shaft 541 further projects through the connecting member 52 into the containing body 51.
The upper rotary disk 56 has an annular step-shaped portion (not numbered) on an outer side thereof, teeth 561 spaced out on a circular inner side thereof, and a handle 562 projecting from the upper side and near to the edge thereof. The upper rotary disk 56 is turnably positioned in the supporting member 53 and on the inner circular supporting portion of the supporting member 53 with the teeth 561 engaging the outer transmission gear 55. The detaining ring 57 is positioned above the annular step-shaped portion of the upper rotary disk 56, and securely joined to the supporting member 53 so that the upper rotary disk 56 is stopped from falling out of the supporting member 53. The stirring unit 58 is arranged under the connecting member 52, and joined to the shaft 541 of the inner transmission gear 54.
The rotary disk 56 is turned by means of operating the handle 562 so that the stirring unit 58 is turned. Thus, the present container can be used to blend liquid seasonings contained in the containing body 51 thereof. However, the container is found to have disadvantages as followings:    1. The container is comprised of relatively many parts, including the inner and outer transmission gears for passing movement of the rotary disk 56 on to the stirring unit 58, and is complicated in structure. Consequently, the container is prone to wear or become faulty through use over time, especially at the transmission gears.    2. The stirring unit 58 has to be removed together with the supporting member 53 from the containing body 51 for allowing liquid seasonings to be added into the containing body 51. Consequently, content of the container that has already stuck to the stirring unit are prone to drop onto the table or ground, causing troubles to the users.    3. The outlet 511 is provided for allowing liquid season to be poured out from the containing body 51, and is not provided with a seal so that the users can pour out liquid seasoning directly without first having to open a seal. Consequently, the seasoning contents of the container is prone to decay very soon owing to constant contact with dust and other substances in the atmosphere.